The Party
by Keera Reyu
Summary: SG1 throwes a little suprise party for janet.


Sam walked into the cafeteria to grab some food. She scanned the room and, surprisingly, saw Jack sitting alone. Jack looked up in surprise as Sam set her tray down across from him.

"Sam! I didn't see you come in." Jack said.

"Sam?" Sam looked questioningly at Jack. "You look like you haven't gotten much sleep."

"That's because I haven't." Jack said quietly.

"Why not?" Sam asked. Jack looked up at Sam and was about to answer when Daniel and Teal'c sat down. "What's up?" Daniel asked causally.

"Nothing." Jack said.

"I'm glad you're here, Daniel, Teal'c. I wanted to talk to the three of you together. Janet's birthday is next week and I want to throw a big party." Sam told them.

"A party! Sounds like fun!" Jack said, seeming to return to his old self. Sam looked over at him suspiciously.

"If there's cake, I'm there." Jack continued with a smile.

"Don't worry sir, there'll be cake." Sam promised.

"It sounds like a good idea. When do you want to have it?" Daniel asked her.

"Thursday next week, and I want it to be a surprise." Sam continued to tell them about the surprise party she had planned.

Janet finished wrapping up a soldier's arm before heading home for the night. She sighed, looking over the infirmary one more time before she left. She loved what she did, but sometimes she got tired of the continual stream of cuts needing to be bandaged and arms needing to be checked. What I need is more excitement she thought as she drove home. She thought of her birthday next week. She smiled to herself. A party was just what she needed.

For the next week, Sam worked out the fine details for the party. She would pick up Cassie so Janet wouldn't have to. Then, when Janet came to pick her up from Sam's, they would surprise her with a party. Sg-1 was excited about the party, including Teal'c, although no one could tell. Most of the infirmary people had been invited too, and they all worked hard to have the party ready for the next week.

Jack walked down the hall towards the infirmary. He was thinking about the upcoming party. It would be a nice chance to relax. He walked around the corner lost in his thoughts and nearly ran into Sam. the only person he didn't want to see

"Sorry, I didn't see you there." He said absently.

"Sir, are you alright?" Sam asked. Jack looked down into Sam's blue eyes. How much he really wanted to tell her! That he wasn't all right with life as it was.

"I'm fine." He muttered as he walked around her. He could feel her watching him, but he continued walking.

Sam shook her head and sighed. Jack had been so moody lately and it bothered her. She walked to her office, thinking about ways to cheer him up.

Daniel walked down the halls of the SGC. Janet's party was three days away and he still didn't know what to get her. General Hammond knew about the party, so he had given SG-1 the next three days off to decorate Sam's house and such. He was going to meet the rest of the team in the morning at Sam's house. In the mean time he was going to the mall to do some last minute shopping.

The next morning Sam woke up to the sound of the doorbell. She glanced at the clock, wondering who was here so early. The clock read 9:15. Jack, Daniel, and Teal'c were supposed to be there at 9:30, and it sounded like somebody was early. She quickly jumped up and put her housecoat on as the doorbell rang again.

Jack stood outside Sam's house waiting for Sam to answer the door. He glanced at his watch. He was only fifteen minutes early. Where was she? He was nervous and waiting didn't help. Last night he had finally made a very big decision. The idea had been haunting him for the past few days and had finally decided that the advantage of begin able to sleep again outweighed any repercussions. He had come early to Sam's house and was determined to carry through. But when Sam's door opened and she stood there in her housecoat, obviously having just woken up, his strong resolve fell apart.

"Sir! I'm sorry, I just woke up, come in." Sam said quickly. She hadn't expected it to be Jack standing at the door.

"Sorry I'm early Carter. I'll come back later if you want." Jack said. He always acted so coolly, Sam thought. How does he do it?

"No sir, that's ok. I'll just be a minute. Make yourself comfortable." Sam said, walking back toward her bedroom. Once she was in her room with the door closed she sighed and went about getting dressed. That was not how she had wanted the day to start.

Jack looked around Sam's living room. He'd only been here once or twice before. He sighed, sitting down on the sofa. He had had it planned out so perfectly. Now he had to think up a whole new plan. He stood up as he heard her door open. I could always tell her now, he thought. Nah, the moments all wrong.

"Sir, do you want," the doorbell interrupted Sam's question. "That'll be Daniel and Teal'c." It was. The group quickly got to work decorating Sam's house for the party.

Janet sat in her office trying to fill out reports. Everybody has been acting so strangely. Nobody has been stopping by to talk and SG-1 wasn't even here today. She sighed, giving up on the reports.

It was the morning of the party and Sam and Jack were at Sam's house finishing up. Teal'c and Daniel were at the SGC making sure everybody knew where to go.

Jack watched Sam pin up the last of the balloons. He helped her down and looked around at the fully decorated room around him. It had taken a lot of work, but it had been fun.

"I'm going to go pick up Cassie. I'll be right back." Sam told Jack. He nodded, still admiring the room. When Sam left, he wandered over to the TV and turned it on. Janet sat in her office, once again trying to fill out reports. It was finally her birthday and she was going to enjoy the afternoon that Hammond had given her off. When she went to pick up Cassie, she was going to ask Sam to watch her for the rest of the evening. She wasn't sure what she was going to do, but it wouldn't be stay at home.

When Sam came back from picking up Cassie from school Jack was sitting on the couch watching TV.

"Carter, can I talk to you for a minute?" Jack asked, getting up.

"Yah, sure. Cassie, why don't you watch TV for a minute?" Sam asked. She followed Jack into the kitchen.

"What's up, sir?" Sam asked once she had closed the door behind her.

"Its kinda hard to say, and I'm not quite sure how to tell you, except to maybe just come out and say," the doorbell rang just before he could say anymore.

"Hold that thought, sir. I'll be right back." Sam said as she rushed to answer the door.

Darn door. He had finally gotten the nerve up to say it and the doorbell rang just before he could get it out. He sighed as he walked out of the kitchen. It had been Daniel and Teal'c with some of the other guests for the party at the door.

"Sir, you were saying?" Sam turned to Jack. Yah, right, like he was going to say it with every one to hear it.

"Later, Carter." He mumbled. She looked at him, but didn't say anything.

"So when does birthday girl get here?" Daniel asked.

"She should be here any minute." Sam told the group. "When she rings the bell, I'll open the door and you all yell surprise."

"Naturally." Jack commented. Everybody got ready to greet Janet. After a few minutes the doorbell rang. Sam walked over to the door, and after looking around to see if everybody was ready, she threw it open.

"Surprise!" Janet gasped as she looked around at Sam's den full of people.

"Wow! I had no idea." Janet said, giving Sam a quick hug.

"That was the main idea." Jack commented. Sam shot a quick glare at him.

The party went smoothly and lasted well into the night. It was around eleven when the first people left. After thanking them for coming and showing them to the back door so they could get out, Sam leaned against the door and relaxed in the quiet of the back hall. She was exhausted. She quickly straightened up as she heard footsteps coming toward the hall. It was Jack.

"Hey Carter. You look a little tired." Jack commented.

"Just a little. What are you up to?" Sam asked.

"Taking a little break from the noise. I'm glad you're out here, though. I wanted to talk to you." Jack told her.

"Yah, you never did tell me what it was you wanted earlier."

"Well, uh, what I was going to say before;" he stumbled over his words and Sam smiled involuntarily as she watched him. Her smile was all he needed to keep going. "I love you. I've always loved you, ever since the first time I saw you. I know that telling you this might ruin the working relationship we have, but I can't stand pretending not to love you anymore." During all this he had looked away. Now, he looked at her hopefully. She stood there, staring at him in shock.

"Why didn't you ever say anything before?" she asked softly.

"To tell you the truth, this is the first time I ever got the nerve up to say anything." Jack said meekly. The two stood there in silence for a moment.

"Well, do you feel the same or not?" Jack asked impatiently. Sam put her arms around Jack's neck and answered him with a kiss.

Janet looked around her at all the people who had come to her party. She was sitting on the couch with Daniel on one side and one of her friends from the infirmary on the other. She looked around for Sam, but frowned when she couldn't see her anywhere.

"Do you know where Sam is?" she asked Daniel.

"No, haven't seen her." Janet got up and made her way toward the back door. Sam walked back into the den just as Janet arrived at the hall.

"Hi, Janet. Where ya going?" Sam asked.

"I was looking for you. I'm going to head home." Janet told Sam.

"Going so soon?" Daniel, who had followed Janet to the back hall, asked. The word spread quickly and everybody turned to say goodbye to the birthday girl.

"Bye everyone. See you Monday." Janet said loudly with a wave. She turned to Sam. "Have you seen Cassie?"

"Cassandra is currently sleeping in Major Carter's bedroom." Teal'c, who had also followed Janet through the crowd, informed them.

"She can stay here for the night. I'll drop her off in the morning." Sam told her.

"Thanks, Sam." Janet said, giving Sam a quick hug and, with a final wave, left. Most of the guests left as soon afterward. Soon Sam, Jack, Daniel, and Teal'c were all that remained.

"We'll stay and help you clean up." Daniel said. Jack and Teal'c nodded in agreement.

"Thanks, guys." Sam said grabbing a trashcan. Cleaning up and taking down the decorations only took a fraction of the time it took to put everything up. Soon Sam's front room looked like it had before the party.

"Well, see you guys later." Daniel said. After Daniel and Teal'c had driven off, Jack turned to Sam. She tied one of the trash sacks closed.

"What are we going to do?" Sam asked Jack. He frowned.

"Not much we can to. Either we keep this a secret, or we just pretend it never happened."

"I don't think either one will work." Sam said with a sigh, sitting down on the couch.

"Well, what do you think we should do?" Jack asked, sitting down beside her.

"I'm not sure." Sam said, biting her lip.

"Don't worry, we'll figure this out." Jack stood up and stretched. "Good night." He leaned down and gave her a peck on the cheek.

The next morning, Sam headed to Jack's office first thing. Jack looked up as Sam tossed a letter on his desk.

"That's my solution." Sam said when Jack looked up at her questioningly. He picked it up and opened it.

"A resignation?" Jack asked. Sam nodded. "Not a few good solution. Besides, you're to late. I already have our solution." Jack said.

Janet walked toward Hammond's office with a physical in her hand. Hammond called her in as soon as she knocked.

"You wanted this sir?"

"Yes, thank you. Please sit down." Janet sat down across from Hammond. He shuffled through the papers for a minute.

"Jack wants to retire. Unfortunately, there's enough here to warrant it." He looked up at Janet.

"Sir, I know you don't want to lose him, but maybe its time to let him leave." Janet said. Hammond sighed.

"You're right." He said as he called Jack into his office.

Sam looked at Jack questioningly.

"What is it?" she asked. Jack was stopped from answering when the General called him to his office. Sam followed Jack through the base to Hammond's office. Janet was already there when the two walked in.

"I'm probably going to regret this, Jack, but you deserve it. I accept your retirement." Hammond told Jack. Sam gave a small gasp, and turned to stare at Jack.

"Thank you sir." Jack said.

"No need to call me sir anymore, Jack." Hammond said pleasantly. Jack nodded and turned to leave.

"Oh, by the way, you're invited to a wedding sometime soon." He said. At that Sam let her jaw fall open.

"Aren't you being a little presumptuous?" Sam asked. Jack shrugged and gave her the smile that he only gave to her. She crumbled.

"Don't forget to bring your grandkids." Sam said as she walked across Hammond's office to give Jack a kiss.


End file.
